


Komahina and saiouma one shot

by Lina_Chulsik



Category: Dangan, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Popular ship dynamic, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, kinda OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Chulsik/pseuds/Lina_Chulsik
Summary: I put komahina and saiouma in dynamic ship that I know.I just write cute komahina and saiouma fluff one shot,what more can I say?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic on Ao3 so please bare with me :-) .

I Write this book based on popular ship dynamic video by coleydoesthings (Please check out her video!!) and put it in my favourite ship in danganronpa. I might open request after I finished all the dynamic ship from the video,but idk.


	2. Nerd×Bad boy (Saiouma)

Saihara was studying (student dying) at the library when a certain purple haired boy decided to crash his day.

"Hi~ shumai~~,what are reading?"Kokichi said while sitting infront of him.Shuichi decided to ignore him. 'Just ignore him,And he will go away' he thought.

"Aww,shumai ignoring me!how mean~~" Kokichi pout,his voice is getting louder,The librarian glare at him but kokichi just glare her back.She noticed who is him and decided to let him be.In this schools there is a rule  
-Never get in trouble with kokichi if you still love your arm and leg.

"Shuichi You better answer me,before I get mad!" Kokichi said.

'Keep ignoring him'shuichi thought,when-

"Hey!!" Shuichi shout when kokichi steal the book that he was reading.

"Oh a history text book" Kokichi said.

"Kokichi,Give it back!!"Shuichi try to take it but but kokichi is good at avoiding even though he is shorter,his movement is swift.

"Oh~ no wonder you ignore me,tomorrow is history test right~?" Kokichi said,still avoiding shuichi from getting the book.

Shuichi is getting tired of it at started to use his last method- begging.

"Yes kokichi,I have test tomorrow.So please have a mercy on me and give me back the book" Shuichi plead with a hope kokichi gonna be good for once.

"Awww is little shuichi begging at me? Hmm Okay I give it back to you" Kokichi hand him his book back.Shuichi thought kokichi is having a good day today and he what to be nice,but oh boy he was wrong.Kokichi take the book back and run.

"Kokichi!!" Shuichi shout

"I told you I'm giving it back,but I didn't say it was today" Kokichi said while running.

Shuichi sigh in tiredness. 'Well,I guess I need to borrow kaito's book then' Shuichi drag his legs to kaito's classroom while mumbling some curse at kokichi.

-  
Next morning came and shuichi looks like a zombie.He spent all night studying.Yes, he have kaito's book but his own book has his own note in it to make it easier to understand. Reading kaito's clear and no-notes-at-all book make it 10× harder.

Shuichi sit on his desk and when he put his book in the desk theres something in it,its his book.

On the cover theres a purple sticky note on it

-Sorry shumai,Ily ;)  
Call me ^_^

And there a line on number on the bottom of the notes.Shuichi feel like he wanted to crush that note and throw it in the garbage but instead he take out his phone and save the number

'Just in case he steal my book again'Shuichi thought but little did he knew that theres silently a seed of love planted by that purple guy in his heart.

The End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk If I do a good point on shuichi being a nerd but I think I do a pretty good job on kokichi being a bad boy😂.
> 
> What do you think ? Feel free leave a kudos and comments ^^


	3. Idiot× "Thats my idiot!" (Komahina)

Hajime was thinking about why the hell,does the school put a microphone and and a stage in the middle of a school so that any students can have some entertainment with it.Of course the teacher expect them to do a public speaking or some motivational talk or whatever good thing.

The first few days, theres no one dare to go up there and talk some nonsense in it .Until recently a junior confessed his love toward his crush on the microphone and he got accepted. After that, many love lorn started to confess their 'oh-so-pure-love" toward their crush,some get accepted (Comgratulation) and many got rejected (In your face!).

But hajime makes no mind to it,since he already have his boyfriend.

"Hey hajime,how about we confess to each other on the microphone" Nagito suggested.

"Uh,No. We already know we love each other ,why bother confessing again?" Hajime said while drinking his orange juice box.

"I don't know,Just a thought" Nagito said.

Hajime pays no mind in what nagito is saying,Nagito always thought about stupid idea but he know he won't do it for real.Well,Not until the next day

Hajime enter the school and walk straight to his class when he hear an uproar from the 'confession microphone' way.

"Hey did you hear that guy confessing his love on that microphone?" Hajime heard a guy talking to his friend beside him.

"Huh,more idiot trying" hajime said to himself.

"I heard he was rambling about when he and his boyfriend first met and everything, but what weird is he keep rambling about hope and despair"

'Wait...WAIT!' Hajime thought and his brain flashback to yesterday's memory.The memory when nagito suggest them to confess each other feelings on that microphone.

"Wait,That's my idiot!" Hajime said and run to where the microphone was placed .

His ear was shot by nagito's voice as soon as his near the stage.

"His whole being is full of hope!" Nagito is rambling weird thing on the microphone.Hajime push through the crowd because he want to take nagito away as fast as he could

"Wtf is he talking about"  
"Not gonna lie,it sounds kinda sweet"  
"Eww push that homo guy away!"

Hajime heard people said while he was pushing through the crowd(He "accidentally" elbow the last guy harder than it needed to).When he finally get near nagito,he take his hand and run away from there.

"Hajime?" Nagito was shock at the sudden pulls but he just follow him anyway.

Hajime stop at the back of the school building where there's no people other than them there.

"Nagito,what are you doing?" Hajime said with a stern voice.

"Comfessing my love towards you! Someone with a boyfriend confessing how much he love his other half, Aren't that sounds hopefull!!?" 

"NO! And why didn't you tell me about this!?" Hajime accidentally raise his voice.

"I told you yesterday...I thought you was okay with it 👉👈. Hajime...are you mad at me?" Nagito said while fidgeting,

Hajime look at nagito and he was giving him his puppy eyes. Hajime sigh and rub his temple.

'there's no way I get mad at him...omg why am I so in love with this idiot'hajime thought

"No,I'm not angry.I just- shocked" hajime said and smile at him.They walk to the class together ,hand in hand.

Started that day nagito and hajime get tagged as a sweetest couple on the school and what nagito done, become a ritual where a couple confessing their love on the microphone every morning.The teacher was fed up but let them be,as long they keep it rated 'general audience'.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some cute komahina moment ^∆^!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments •√•

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. •√•.


End file.
